Le bébé voit tout !
by Lusaka
Summary: Les maraudeurs se retrouvent chez les Potter pour fêter le nouvel an. L'année 1980 se termine avec une nouvelle déclaration de Sirius pour son ami le loupgarou. Remus craqueratil ? SBRL


_Ah... La nouvelle année n'a jamais été aussi proche, et je me sens d'humeur... yaoiste. Alors voici un petit os que j'avais prévu depuis longtemps. Et surtout, je l'avais promi à deux personnes particulières : Ambre et MoonyPaddy ! Elles adorent toutes les deux les fics Sirius/Remus, et elles le méritent toutes les deux. _

_Ma tite Bre Tu n'as pas l'âge de lire ça, mais je te donne une dérogation. On va dire que tu as 18 ans pendant cinq minutes. Mais après tu éteinds ton ordi et tu files dans ta chambre réviser ton histoire. Smouaak ! _

_Et Moony... Si présente, depuis le début je crois non ? En tout cas ça fait longtemps que je vois ton pseudo partout où je poste des fics qui ne méritent pas tes reviews. Alors merciii ! _

_Et à tous les autres : bonne lectureuh ! (ah et merci aussi à ma bêta habituelle : Griffouine ! ) _

* * *

**Le bébé voit tout ! **

La brume et l'ombre s'enroulaient autour des maisons du petit village sorcier de Godric's Hollow. Ce 31 décembre 1980 était le dernier jour d'une année particulièrement difficile pour la communauté sorcière. Même les moldus pouvaient percevoir le sentiment de danger permanent qui planait sur tout le monde. Un sorcier, adepte de la magie noire, et se faisant connaître sous un nom que plus personne n'osait prononcer, semait la panique depuis plus de trois ans. Mais l'année 80 avait semblé plus dure encore que les précédentes. De nombreuses morts étranges étaient survenues, quelques massacres de moldus, et de longues périodes de calme inquiétant.

Ce jour de l'an était donc ancré dans cet esprit de frayeur, de doutes, et de méfiances. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un homme encapuchonné de noir sonna à la porte de la petite maison des Potter, rien ne se passa. Il eut beau insister, personne ne vint répondre. Il devait attendre. Il le savait, mais il avait espéré que, peut-être, Lily et James se seraient doutés que ce n'était pas un mangemort qui sonnait ainsi à leur porte, la nuit du réveillon.

Remus Lupin soupira et s'assit avec précaution sur la plus haute marche du perron, contre la porte. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Sirius Black. Celui-ci aurait pu l'accompagner, et grâce à lui, Remus aurait pu rentrer sans attendre. Black était le gardien du secret des Potter.

Mais le loup garou avait refusé, sous l'œil agacé de son ami. Ce n'était pas par gêne de se faire emmener, alors qu'il pouvait venir seul, ni pour des raisons de sécurité, rien de tout cela. Si Remus avait refusé l'accompagnement de Sirius, c'est parce qu'il savait parfaitement ce que le brun aurait tenté de faire avant, pendant, et après leur trajet.

En effet, depuis la fin de leur scolarité quatre ans auparavant, Black avait décidé qu'il était éperdument amoureux de son ami lycanthrope, et il lui faisait la cour sans relâche. Remus, se son côté, persuadé que cette amourette était due à l'absence de présence féminine autour du beau brun, n'avait encore jamais répondu à ses avances.

Un "plop" caractéristique le tira de ses pensées. Devant lui se tenait l'homme qui le préoccupait. Sirius Black dans toute sa splendeur. Un pantalon noir taillé sur mesure, des bottines de moto de grandes valeurs, un pull à col roulé orange foncé, une large écharpe aux couleurs de son ancienne maison de Poudlard enroulé trois fois autour de son cou, et une épaisse cape noire à la doublure bleu foncé et chaude. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs dans une queue de cheval élégante, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper et glisser autour de son front et de ses joues mal rasées.

Le tout lui donnait bien sûr un terrible air de séducteur affirmé, et il en était tout à fait conscient. Il fit un large sourire éclatant à Remus qui s'était brusquement levé à son arrivée, baguette en main, tendue devant lui.

- Quelle est l'apparence que Sirius Black souhaiterait avoir ? lança-t-il d'une voix forte, résonnant dans la nuit.

- Celle d'un chien, bien sûr, répondit Sirius en accentuant son sourire. De quelle nature ma relation avec Remus Lupin devrait être ?

- Je déteste cette question Sirius, grogna le loup garou en rangeant sa baguette.

- Mais tu dois répondre, sinon j'appelle l'Ordre au grand complet.

- Une relation amoureuse et sexuelle, purement fictive.

- Le purement fictive n'a rien à faire dans cette réponse, soupira Sirius. J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps, mon cher ?

- Non, ça fait cinq minutes à peine, répondit Lupin.

- Tu as essayé de sonner ?

- Ouais.

- Ah ah ! s'exclama joyeusement le brun. Tu vois ? Je détiens le pouvoir de te faire rentrer Remus… ou pas.

Lupin leva les yeux en l'air et soupira.

- Tu connais le mot de passe ? susurra Black en s'approchant.

- Il n'y a pas de mot de passe Sirius. Tu sonnes et c'est tout.

- Un bisous d'abord.

- Sonne.

- Juste un.

- Sonne je te dis !

- Pfff, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Le bruit de la sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur de la maison et la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un homme grand, beau, à l'allure fier et au sourire éclatant.

- Enfin ! s'exclama James Potter. Entrez, vite.

Ne jamais s'attardez sur le perron d'une maison ouverte. Une des règles de survie à suivre précieusement pendant une guerre intra-sorciers. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte claqua et se referma sur la nuit froide que James et Sirius se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

- Yeehhaaa !

Remus s'échappa vite de ce tumulte, les laissant tomber et rouler au sol. Sirius avait pris sa forme animagus et appuyait ses pattes sur le torse de son ami tout en lui léchant la figure. Lupin sourit tristement en les voyant faire et se dirigea vers le salon. Une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux y discutaient avec un petit homme rond aux dents de souris.

- Bonsoir, leur lança-t-il en entrant.

- Remus !

Lily vint le serrer dans ses bras avant de le libérer pour le laisser saluer Peter Pettigrow. Ils commencèrent aussitôt à discuter tranquillement en écoutant les cris de joie qui s'échappaient encore de l'entrée et en échangeant des regards amusés.

Enfin, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, James et Sirius les rejoignirent dans le salon.

- Oh salut Peter ! s'exclama joyeusement Black. Lily, salua-t-il plus humblement. Toujours aussi belle, hein James ? Et où est mon petit monstre ?

- Il est en haut, expliqua Lily. Nous l'avons fait manger avant votre arrivée.

- Je peux…

- Oui, vas-y ! rigola James. Mais ne l'enquiquine pas !

- Jamais de la vie ! hurla Sirius qui montait déjà les escaliers de la maison.

Les quatre autres s'installèrent sur le divan et dans des fauteuils. James expliqua à Remus que Peter était arrivé bien avant eux par cheminette, car ils devaient régler certaines affaires.

- Encore cette histoire de changer de gardien ? demanda Remus.

- On verra, on verra, répondit James. Dumbledore pense que…

- Dumbledore pense ce qu'il veut, je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui qu'il faut pour ça, coupa Pettigrow de sa voix nasillarde.

- Si vous commencez à parler de ça, ou de Vous-Savez-Qui, ou encore d'autres choses ayant un rapport plus ou moins loin avec l'extérieur, je vous broie tous et je vous sers en apéritif à la voisine ! s'écria Lily en apportant des verres.

- Bien bien ! répondit James en la prenant par la taille. Sujet tabou alors ! Amusons-nous un peu ce soir !

La soirée ne commença réellement que lorsque Sirius redescendit et fit tous les éloges possibles et imaginables sur son filleul qui s'était sagement endormi à l'étage. Comme l'avait souhaité Lily, ils ne parlèrent plus de la guerre et de toutes ces choses. Ils ressassèrent plutôt leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Quand l'avenir est incertain, on rêve au passé.

Le repas que la maîtresse de maison avait préparé était bien sûr succulent. Tout le monde reprenait de chaque plat en riant. Mais alors qu'ils entamaient le fromage, un cri retentit dans tout le salon. Tout mouvement fut stoppé.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que…

Peter ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase. Le cri s'était pourtant transformé en pleurs d'enfant qui résonnaient partout.

- C'est Harry ! s'exclama James.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on l'entende si fort ? s'étonna Remus encore sous le choc.

- On a installé un amplificateur magique, expliqua Lily en riant.

- Je m'en occupe !

Sirius était déjà sortit de la pièce avant que quiconque n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre. James secoua de la tête en souriant. Il prit le plateau de fromage dans ses mains, mais là encore, le temps sembla s'arrêter dans la pièce.

Ce n'était plus les leurs du bébé Potter que l'on entendait, mais la voix mielleuse de Sirius Black.

- Et ben alors ? disait-il. On a un gros chagrin ?

James eut juste le temps de poser le plateau de fromage avant d'éclater de rire.

- En tant que filleul du grand Sirius Black, tu ne dois avoir peur de rien Harry, poursuivait la voix amplifiée de Sirius. Ohh ! Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

Les quatre amis qui riaient dans le salon entendirent le bruit d'une des peluches du bébé qui couinait lorsqu'on appuyait dessus. Le rire d'Harry suivit aussitôt.

- Ah tu aimes bien ça hein ?

_- "Pouoinnn"_

- Regarde Harry, il te dit coucou avec ses oreilles !

_- "Pouoinnn"_

James était à moitié écroulé sur la table tandis que Petter se tapait les cuisses, entraîné par son rire gras. Lily, plus raisonnable, se leva et se dirigea vers une petite boîte fixée au mur à côté de la porte du salon. Elle pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura le sort qui éteignit le son.

- Oh nan ! Lily ! C'était trop drôle ! reprocha aussitôt son mari.

- Il a droit à son intimité avec son filleul, rigola la femme. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que tu comportes de la même façon avec ton fils ?

James bougonna un peu, ce qui rendit le rire de Peter plus bruyant encore. Lorsque Sirius redescendit, personne ne fit de commentaires, mais les sourires en coin qu'on lui tendait le mirent sur la piste.

- Bien, je vais apporter le dessert ! lança Lily en prenant les assiettes de chacun.

- Je vais t'aider, lui dit Remus.

Ils se levèrent donc tous les deux et quittèrent la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine.

- J'ai fait un bavarois à la framboise, ça ira ? demanda la rouquine.

- Très bien.

Elle jeta un regard en biais au loup-garou, sentant qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose. Il n'avait pas réellement montré d'hilarité lors de l'aventure avec l'amplificateur et Sirius. Et à présent, il semblait presque soucieux.

- Remus… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il la regarda et eut l'un de ses sourires tristes.

- C'est Sirius. Il…

- Tu n'as toujours pas craqué, rigola-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu…

- Oh, Remus, ça se voit ! Il te dévore des yeux à chaque instant. Tu ne remarques pas ? A table il est au petit soin. Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas placé côte à côte sinon il te couperait même ta viande !

- On ne touche pas à ma viande, grogna Lupin.

Lily rigola une nouvelle fois, mais se fit plus discrète pour reposer la question.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien ne va. Je le comprends pas. Il me réclame un bisou avant d'entrer, ensuite il saute sur James comme si je n'existais plus. Et puis dès que Harry pleure, pareil, moi je ne compte plus pour rien. Et ça m'énerve parce que j'ai même pas le droit d'être jaloux.

- Mais tu l'es quand même, murmura Lily en coupant son gâteau.

- Non ! Juste que…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans les profondeurs de sa gorge. Sirius Black venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et les regarda.

- Et bien alors ?

- Ça vient, rigola Lily. Je voulais couper le gâteau avant parce que là bas, on ne sait jamais comment ça peut finir.

- Oh non, personne ne ferait rien à ton beau bavarois. Tu nous gâtes ! Hein Remus ?

- Mmh, acquiesça le loup garou.

- Oh, ben tu boudes ?

Sirius s'approcha vivement de Remus et se plaça derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le retint car, bien sûr, Lupin voulait s'échapper.

- Il t'a parlé de ses malheurs Lily ? Parce qu'à moi il ne dit rien.

- Ah mais ça suffit ! s'exclama Remus en se libérant. Je retourne dans le salon.

Il sortit, plantant Sirius qui se tourna vers Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Sirius… dis-moi la vérité d'accord ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête sans une once de plaisanterie.

- Alors force un peu les choses.

- Je ne fais que ça, répondit-il, encore étonné par la perspicacité de la jeune femme.

- Non, tu lui laisses le choix à chaque fois. Force-le un peu.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que…

Lily lui fit un grand sourire et prit son plat dans les mains.

- Je ne crois rien, lui souffla-t-elle. Mais profite peut-être que vous restez dormir ici ce soir, ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil en sortant de la cuisine.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Remus semblait avoir retrouvé de l'entrain et Sirius était plus calme, mais toujours heureux d'être parmi ses amis. Enfin, les premiers bâillements firent leur apparition. Lily décida d'envoyer tout son petit monde au lit.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de place, lança-t-elle. Peter, tu peux dormir dans le divan si ça ne te gêne pas. Et puis tous les deux, je n'ai que la chambre de Harry à vous proposer, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus et Sirius.

- Parfait ! s'exclama celui-ci. Je vais pouvoir surveiller mon bonhomme.

Lily lui fit un sourire et ne tint pas compte de l'air boudeur que le visage de Remus retrouva. Pendant que James aidait Peter a ouvrir le divan, Lily entraîna les deux autres à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du bébé sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas vous offrir mieux que ça, murmura la rouquine.

- Ça ira, ça ira, la rassura Sirius qui se penchait déjà sur le petit lit d'Harry.

- Je préfère laisser Peter en bas parce qu'il ronfle trop fort, alors que vous…

Elle sortit plusieurs épaisses couvertures d'une armoire et les étendit l'une sur l'autre par terre, dans un coin, vers le radiateur afin d'en faire une sorte de matelas moelleux. Elle y plaça ensuite tous les coussins qu'elle put trouver dans la chambre et rajouta une quatrième couverture. Elle observa cet arrangement, satisfaite et souhaita bonne nuit aux deux hommes avant de refermer la porte.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit dormir ensemble ? chuchota Remus.

- Ah, plus de bouderie mon p'tit loup, répondit Sirius d'un ton enjoué. C'est comme ça, et puis c'est tout.

Le surnom employé déplu à Remus qui haussa les épaules et commença à se déshabiller. Une fois en caleçon, il allait se pencher vers le lit improvisé lorsque deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

- Ah non ! souffla-t-il. Sirius, tu…

- Chut, imposa le brun dans son dos. Tu vas réveiller Harry.

- Je vois… Tu as monté Lily contre moi hein ?

- Pas du tout. Elle avait l'air très au courant après que tu sois parti de la cuisine.

- Elle savait déjà. C'est donc toi qui…

- Je n'ai rien dit Remus. Par contre, elle m'a vivement conseillé de faire avancer les choses. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Les yeux de Remus s'étaient agrandis de surprise. Il tenta de nouveau de se débattre, mais Sirius tint bon. Il le força à se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Tu ne vas pas…

- En disant ça, le coupa Sirius, elle m'a laissé fortement sous entendre que j'avais mes chances. Donc j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous aviez parlé juste avant.

- De rien.

Sirius fixa les yeux de miel.

- Bon, très bien.

Il le poussa gentiment et le força à s'allonger sur les couvertures.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Remus. J'ai la ferme intention de te montrer à quel point je t'aime, et ensuite, je te laisserai choisir.

- Mais, comment tu…

- Plus un mot, tu vas réveiller mon petit prince.

- Ton petit prince ! Ah ben tiens ! Mais t'as fini avec lui oui ?

Devant cette colère inattendue, Sirius se redressa sur ses coudes au dessus du châtain et le regarda, étonné.

- Toute la soirée il n'a été question que d'Harry. Mon filleul par-ci, mon filleul par-là. Quand t'es monté en haut, on a bien rigolé grâce à l'amplificateur. Gazou gazou, et puis…

- Mais… le coupa Sirius abasourdi. T'es jaloux…

- Non je suis pas jaloux. Simplement j'estimmmhhh !

C'en était trop pour le brun. Il avait tout simplement posé ses lèvres sur celles du lycanthrope et utilisait ce moyen pour l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il glissa doucement mais fermement sa langue dans la bouche chaude qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps et se délecta du léger gémissement qui en sortit. Lentement, il posa une main sur le torse nu de Remus et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge qu'il effleura tendrement. Sans cesser le baiser qui lui faisait tourner la tête, il poussa le châtain plus loin dans les coussins et l'enjamba pour se placer correctement au-dessus de lui.

Il le touchait, enfin… Pas comme un ami, pas comme il pouvait le toucher jusqu'alors. Il le caressait sensuellement et il se sentait terriblement excité.

Les lèvres se lâchèrent un instant. Les yeux de miel s'ouvrirent lentement.

- Ne dis rien…, le supplia Sirius dans un murmure.

Il lui caressa la joue et en son for intérieur, il décida de sauter le pas pour de bon ce soir ou jamais. Il se redressa donc et sous les yeux légèrement perdus de Remus, commença à détacher sa chemise. Il l'envoya au loin et se demanda soudain quel effet cela allait-il lui faire… Poser sa poitrine nue sur celle de son fantasme ambulant. Il se pencha tout doucement, fermant les yeux. Lorsque leur peau se touchèrent enfin, il poussa un soupir et captura de nouveau les lèvres tendres qui ne savaient quoi faire.

Sirius reprit ses caresses, le long du torse, puis le long des bras. Arrivé aux mains, il les serra fort dans les siennes et les porta sur son propre corps. La demande explicite était assez claire. Remus resta un instant perdu, les mains ainsi posées sur le dos de l'animagus, mais devant un sourire doux qui l'éclaira, il commença lui aussi à les bouger et à toucher cette peau désirée par tant de femmes. Ravi, Sirius reprit ses baisers, de façon plus dynamique. Il l'embrassait partout : lèvres, joues, cou, front, torse… Tout y passait.

Remus s'accrochait désespérément à ce dos qu'il caressait sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Ne voulant pas être le seul actif, Sirius décida de céder les commandes à Lupin pour un instant. Il se laissa donc tomber sur le côté et força le châtain à venir sur lui. Remus se redressa aussitôt et en profita pour faire une pause dans tous leurs mouvements. Il soupira. Il avait la tête en feu, des milliers de reproches au bout des lèvres, mais plutôt que de les formuler, une question s'échappa.

- Et après ?

Le ton triste et anxieux qu'il prit calma quelque peu Sirius qui avait commencé à dégrafer son propre pantalon.

- Après ? s'étonna-t-il. Et bien… tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle ?

- Je crois oui.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je veux bien, murmura Sirius. Mais c'est plus romantique quand les choses se font d'elles-mêmes.

- Depuis quand es-tu romantique ? se moqua Remus.

- Depuis que je t'aime, répondit Sirius du tac au tac en faisant rougir le lycanthrope. Alors, après… Et bien, je vais te préparer tout doucement, avec mes doigts et ma langue même. Et puis j'aimerais beaucoup te…

- Stop !

Remus avait fermé les yeux et s'était complètement redressé pour s'asseoir sur les jambes du brun.

- Quoi ?

- Je te demandais après, après qu'on ait fait tout ça Sirius, soupira-t-il.

- Oh…

- Nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps… Est-ce que ça ne va pas tout gâcher ? Et puis tu aimes les femmes, tout comme moi. Combien de temps ça durera ? Et réfléchis… Tu sais ce que je suis. Je refuse de…

- De m'aimer, acheva gravement Sirius.

Devant le silence que sa phrase laissa entre eux, le brun soupira, craignant d'avoir vu juste.

- Tu refuses de m'aimer, répéta-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Non, chuchota Remus. C'est pas ça.

- Alors ne te pose aucune question pour après. Je t'aime. Si tu penses pouvoir m'aimer aussi un jour, tout ira bien. Et je me fiche de ton problème de fourrure. Je suis bien un chien plein de puces moi.

Lupin rigola et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sirius prit ça pour la fin de la discussion. Finalement, il reprit les commandes, et tout s'accéléra.

De nouveau au-dessus, il parcourut la poitrine de Remus avec sa langue. Ce goût qu'il avait tant recherché, tellement attendu, lui paraissait bien meilleur que dans ses rêves. Il suivait chaque cicatrice avec délectation et fut presque étonné lorsqu'il arriva déjà à la limite du caleçon blanc. En revanche, la bosse qui pointait dessous lui fit plaisir.

- Tu vas pas t'arrêter là hein ? gémit Remus.

- Non, non, rigola Sirius. Je regardais juste. Attends, je me mets à l'aise.

Il se leva en effet et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes jusqu'au sol. Puis, il se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement avant de se laisser retomber à genoux au-dessus de Remus. Celui-ci le fixait étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Mais… tu viens de me faire un streap tease, murmura Remus.

Le brun rigola et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Et alors, ça t'a plu ?

Lupin se renfrogna, ce qui fit de nouveau rire Sirius. Passant aux choses sérieuses, il retourna à sa petit affaire qui prenait des proportions intéressantes. Il posa sa main sur le sexe du châtain et le massa par dessus le caleçon. Les soupirs qui jaillirent de la bouche de Remus le poussèrent à aller plus loin. Il fit glisser le vêtement et aussitôt après, embrassa le gland tendu vers lui. Il en lécha la longueur et le prit enfin en bouche.

Remus écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se concentra sur le silence de la maison et se jura de ne pas interférer à ce calme. Il pensa aussi au petit Harry qui dormait là, à trois mètres à peine.

Mais la bouche experte l'emportait petit à petit bien loin de tout cela, au-delà de la maison, au-delà du brouillard permanent du dehors, au-delà de la guerre, au-delà de sa condition misérable. Il gémit, doucement d'abord, plus fortement ensuite, et il finit par haleter, accompagnant le mouvement de ses hanches. Son esprit vagabond revint soudainement dans la pièce où il se trouvait au moment de sa jouissance. C'était trop tard pour tout arrêter. Levant la tête, il se vit jouir dans la bouche de Sirius qui avalait tout, les yeux fermés.

Remus retomba sur l'oreiller en soupirant. Cette vision… C'était trop… Il commençait à peine à reprendre son souffle que quelque chose de nouveau se passait. La langue qui l'entourait jusqu'alors avait glissé sur ses bourses et cherchait à présent à se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses.

- Sirius ! appela-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Le brun releva la tête et le regarda tranquillement.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

- Je vais te faire mal sinon, expliqua le brun dans un sourire tendre.

- Je… je crois que je m'en fous, murmura Remus.

Sirius refusa de la tête. Il remonta vers lui et l'embrassa. Pendant le baiser, il insinua un doigt dans l'intimité du loup-garou. Celui-ci serra les dents, mettant fin au baiser.

- Tu vois, chuchota Sirius en souriant. Et encore, ce n'est pas…

- Tais-toi, je sens que tu vas te vanter, coupa Remus.

Vexé, le brun enfonça aussitôt un deuxième doigt et se pencha pour mordre un téton de Lupin qui gémit fortement en se tortillant.

- A partir de maintenant, tu peux me dire quand tu te sens prêt. Mais tu auras mal quand même.

- Alors vas-y tout de suite.

Sirius attendit encore un peu avant de dégager l'entrée, de placer les jambes du loup sur ses épaules, et de se positionner. Puis, tout doucement, il le pénétra. Chaque soupir, chaque gémissement de Remus augmentait son excitation.

Ils firent l'amour, véritablement, comme il le souhaitait depuis si longtemps. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent rapidement, et leur rappelèrent aussi où ils étaient. En se souriant ils tâchèrent d'être plus discret. Ils se passèrent toutes leurs émotions par le regard, en se dévorant des yeux, se mordant les lèvres et s'embrassant pour ne plus laisser passer un seul son. Sirius cru s'envoler lorsqu'il jouit dans le corps du loup-garou. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps… et déjà, il ne rêvait que de recommencer, encore et encore…

Dans son petit lit d'enfant, Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Les halètements des deux hommes épuisés lui parvinrent étouffés. Il s'agita un peu et referma ses petits poings sur une de ses peluches.

- Je t'aime.

Il ne fut jamais donné à Harry de savoir lequel des deux hommes avaient fait cette déclaration. Mais cela lui donna la certitude que quelqu'un partageait bien sa chambre. S'aidant des barreaux de son lit, il s'assit et regarda en direction de l'amas de coussin.

- Si… Sirius ?

- Mmh ?

- Harry nous regarde.

- Mmhh… J'y vais…

- Ah non ! Cette fois c'est moi qui y vais.

Ne songeant plus à sa nudité, Remus repoussa le corps de son amant et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le lit du bébé et soupir en le voyant complètement réveillé. Il le rallongea doucement en lui parlant gentiment. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le bébé n'allait pas tarder à se rendormir, il revint vers les coussins.

Sirius s'était déjà à moitié endormi. Il avait remonté la couverture sur lui jusqu'à son nombril et reposait sa tête sur un épais coussin sous lequel il avait glissé un bras. Ses longs cheveux bruns glissaient autour de lui. Remus le trouva tout simplement beau. Il s'accroupit et s'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser au coin de la bouche.

- Mmhh…

- T'es un bon coup Sirius, mais tu t'endors vite après.

- Mais non…, grogna l'animagus. J'étais fatigué avant déjà.

- A cause de ta mission ?

- Mmhh…

Remus hocha la tête et se plaça sur lui, par dessus la couverture. Il était vrai que Sirius avait été envoyé en mission la semaine passée par Dumbledore. C'était à propos de son frère, Regulus dont l'Ordre avait perdu toutes traces.

- Et maintenant ? murmura Lupin.

- Maintenant… On essaye de rester tous les deux en vie jusqu'à la fin de cette foutue guerre… D'accord ?

Remus sourit et posa sa tête sur le ventre du brun qui referma ses yeux un instant entrouverts. Il posa une main dans les cheveux châtains tandis que Remus glissait ses jambes entre celles du brun. Dehors, une pluie fine commença à taper sur les carreaux. Les trois cœurs qui battaient dans la petite chambre ralentirent et ils s'endormirent paisiblement sans se rendre compte qu'ils glissaient dans la nouvelle année…

**THE END**

* * *

_Et voilàààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... se prépare aux tomates... En tout cas... Bonne année 2008 ! Pour ma part, je vais au théâtre, avec un mal de crâne. On verra ce que ça donne. loll Passez une bonne soirée et vous empiffrez pas trop ! Et si y'en a qui ont eut droit à un bavarois aux framboises, faites-le moi savoir ! lol Bisous ! _


End file.
